Feelings Shown
by The Doctor's Sonic Screwdriver
Summary: Rose has a secret that could risk her staying with the Doctor. But will she tell him, and ignore the risks. And will he accept? DoctorRose TenRose oneshot


Author's Note: Of all things, what was this inspired by? That cingular commercial where the lady calls her husband to tell him she's pregnant, and the call drops, and he's screaming and jumping around, and she doesn't hear it. Amazed what inspirers some people, eh? Well I started typing this…probably around 12:40 AM, and finished it at 2:43 AM, which is weird because it's not really that long.

Spoilers: Nothing…unless you haven't seen the first episode. In which case, why are you even reading this? GO WATCH THE FIRST EPISODE!

Music listened to while writing this: the Jack Johnson Cd "On and On", the Colbie Caillat Cd "Coco", and the music and lyrics soundtrack.

Disclaimer: Why do I even have to do these things? Is it the Beeb's plan of taunting me? Well, you win this time Mr. Beeb, this time….

Rose sat on her bed, her head in her hands, thinking.

If she told him, what would he do? Would he tell her to leave, or would he tell her the same? No, he would tell her to leave. He isn't the type to fall in love, especially with a human. Especially with a human like her. Never.

But she couldn't hold it in forever. Being around him was now getting weird for her. Sometimes she stared at him a little too long. Sometimes she would start to say it, and instead say something about wanting to go to 18th century France or something. And she defiantly was starting to run out of places that she wanted to go to. There was no way she could do that anymore.

She tried to remember when she started to fall for him. She knew it was back before he regenerated. Did she fall for him the first time he took her hand in his and told her to run? That must have been it. So she's loved him since she first met him. If felt like forever.

But she had to tell him now. She knew he may even throw her out, onto whatever planet they he can get to first. But she knew he could never share her feelings. But if she kept it from him for one more day, she would end up blurting it out while running from some monster or alien.

And when Rose said now, she meant now. She got off of her bed and walked out, and into the TARDIS control room.

She saw him sitting in his chair throwing the small green ball he had stole from her up in the air and catching it. She thought of turning back, but thought against it, and walked towards him.

"There's my favorite human. I thought you may have died or something, you had been in your room for so long. I was actually just about to come and see if you needed help or something." He said tossing her the small ball, which she caught and rolled in her hands.

"So….where are we going now?" _Great, more stalling_, she thought, _I need to tell him, or else I'll explode or something._

"I was waiting for you. Seeing where you wanted to go next." He said. "What's wrong?"

"What? Why would something be wrong?" she said tossing the ball back to him. He caught it and started throwing it up in the air and catching it again.

"You're not looking me in the eye. You're finding the ground incredibly interesting right now. You do that when something's wrong, or you aren't telling me something…did you break something again?" he said groaning "Because I do NOT want to fix something right now"

"No, no. Everything's working fine…or at least I think it is. But…there is something I need to tell you." _Oh no_, she thought, _this is it._

"What?" he asked, no longer throwing and catching the ball.

"I…uhm…never mind" She said _I can't tell him. I don't want to leave him._

"Rose, you've been hiding something from me for a while now. Don't act like you haven't. What is it? Tell me…or…I'll lock you in your room until you do."

"Well…umm…There's something I've been keeping from you for…a long time. I think I may have been keeping it from you since the day you first took my hand and told me to run, all that time ago." She started, trying not to look at him, but she could still feel him watching her. "I know that you probably don't feel the same way, but I can't keep this inside any longer. Doctor…" she finally looked up at him "I-I love you."

The Doctor stared at her in shock. Didn't move, didn't even blink. "I know you don't feel the same way. But I had to." She looked at him, pleading with her eyes for him to say something. But he didn't. He just continued to look at her in shock. Tears came to Rose's eyes. "Well…" she finally said, forcing herself not to cry "I would have expected this from someone back home, but not from you. I was ready for you telling me to get out, and that you never want to see me again. But this…this I didn't expect." The tears finally overflowed, rolling down her cheeks. "But your silence says everything. Bring me home. I'll go pack." She left the control room, wiping her eyes, and going to pack.

Rose slammed the door shut, and grabbed her bag out of her closet, and immediately started throwing things into it.

She should have expected it. She expected so many things, but never that. Never…nothing. She never expected him to not be able to say anything, he always had something to say.

But now he was probably putting in the coordinates for Earth or some other planet entirely, and thinking about where to go next, where he can find a new person to travel with, maybe someone younger and prettier, and defiantly someone who wouldn't fall in love with him.

Fifteen minutes later, she was completely packed…well, almost. There was one thing she was avoiding. But now there was nothing else to pack, and it was time to look at it.

She walked over to her desk, and picked up the picture. They took it after their trip to the 50's, when they got back to the TARDIS. The Doctor had recently gotten a new camera, and he realized there was a delay on it, so they were trying it out. It took them five tries to get it right. In the last one they were laughing so hard, that after the picture was taken, they're sides were hurting from laughing so hard. The first one he set it too long, and she had started to get annoyed and hit him on the arm playfully, and it took the picture right there. The second he managed to get a lovely shot of the ceiling of the TARDIS. Third he accidentally moved it a bit, so it didn't come out well at all. And fourth he set it too short, and was right in front of it when it flashed, practically blinding him. That was what had made her laugh, and that started his laughing, and they got the final, perfect, shot.

Rose use to look at it and laugh, but now all she wanted to do was throw it at the wall and scream. That was just a happy memory sinking in a sea of sadness.

She was so busy remembering getting that picture taken, that she didn't hear the door open. But someone clearing their throat brought her back to reality. She looked up to see the Doctor standing in the doorway, looking at the picture in her hands.

"We here? Alright." She said putting the picture back down on the desk, and walking back over to her bed to get her bag.

"Don't go." He whispered, so quietly Rose could barely here him.

"What was that?"

"I don't want you to go." He said now loud enough for her to hear. She looked at him in confusion "Before…I don't know. It just took me by surprise, is all. But…I never wanted you to leave. I guess I just didn't think you would ever fall for an alien."

"What are you saying?" she said, dropping her bag.

The Doctor walked closer to her, and wiped the tears off her face. She had started crying again without even realizing it. "What I'm saying is…Rose Tyler…I love you too." He said, leaning down, letting his lips meet hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back.

They pulled back to breath. "So, are you going to stay?" he asked

Rose smiled, "Doctor…I'm never leaving you." She said kissing him again.

Fin.

A/N: good? Bad? Not my best, defiantly. Probably due to the lack of sleep, or the lack of coffee with my lack of sleep. Well, that little review button is calling for you. Answer the call.


End file.
